Gebruiker:Aquarelle
Welkom op de gebruikerspagina van Aquarelle Bij afwezigheid, kan U ook terecht op Wikination Aquarelle http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Aquarelle|Perle ---- Hallo, ik ben Aquarelle, Perle voor vrienden en kennissen. Mevrouw Kampernoelje, mijn vroegere lerares in de lagere school, leerde mij Wikistad kennen. Aesopos vergezelt ons soms tijdens onze wandelingen in het park van Maple Hills. Hij praat vaak met Mevrouw Kampernoelje in een taal die ik niet begrijp. Ik denk dat ze misschien wel zullen trouwen, maar dat weet ik natuurlijk niet zeker. Kunnen mensen hier trouwen in Wikistad ? Omdat ik van vrijheid en van afwisseling houd, wil ik hièr wonen. Mijn adres: American Lane 1 in Maple Hills, recht tegenover het mooie California Pine Forest en palend aan de Yosemite Garden. Zoals jullie kunnen zien, hangt de mooie Amerikaanse vlag aan mijn oprit. Ik zou wél graag ook de Libertaanse vlag uithangen, maar ik weet jammer genoeg niet hoe ik die ook nog op de vlaggenmast kan zetten. Als er dus een iemand deze klus voor mij kan klaren. Met veel plezier! Ondertussen heb ik ook een mooie vakantiejob gevonden als hulp bij de receptioniste van het hoofdkantoor van Aquarelle, een groothandel voor bloemisterij. Aquarelle is een jonge onderneming waar flexibel gewerkt wordt. De jonge moeders (en natuurlijk ook de vaders) zijn zeer tevreden met "hun" crèche in het bedrijf. Bovendien vormen de glijdende werkuren een ideale combinatie met de andere vele voordelen waarvan de werknemers (een 50-tal) genieten. Als receptioniste ontmoet ik veel mensen en kan ik nog meer over bloemen en planten te weten komen. De personeelsdirecteur had me tijdens ons sollicitatiegesprek gezegd dat ik van harte welkom was tijdens de jaarlijkse bedrijfsuitstap naar "minieurope" in Brussel. Ik heb diezelfde middag vlug eens op het internet gekeken en was ervan overtuigd dat deze uitstap voor mij het mooiste evenement van het jaar zou worden. En dat was het !!! Een aanrader zou ik zeggen. Kunst van kinderen Op 14 augustus 2007 heb ik in opdracht van Mevrouw Kampernoelje een tekenmap binnengebracht bij het Ministerie van Natuur en Milieu. In deze map zitten enkele mooie kunstwerkjes die de leerlingen van Mevrouw Kampernoelje maakten. Mevrouw Kampernoelje hoopt dat de Minister opdracht zal geven deze kunstwerkjes tentoon te stellen in het bos van Silva sub Civitas Libertas. Persoonlijk geef ik de voorkeur aan het schilderwerkje dat ik hierbij neerzet. Dat is mijn favoriet ! Bloemenzaak doornroosje Ondertussen heb ik in het Winkelcentrum van Wikistad samen met Mr. Aristide van Aquarelle mijn bloemenzaak ingericht. Tijdens de vakanties en de weekends zal ik helpen bij het maken van de vele bloemstukken die regelmatig besteld worden. Ik ben dol op de bruidsboeketten die we samen maken. Ook de bloemstukjes voor de bruidsmeisjes zijn altijd een uitdaging omdat ze miniatuurtjes moeten zijn van het bruidsboeket. En ik kan u verzekeren, het lijkt gemakkelijker dan het in werkelijkheid is. Welkom dus in mijn Bloemenzaak doornroosje. We alle dagen open van 9 uur tot 18 uur. Op zon- en maandag zijn we gesloten. Diesaajn maakte een zeer geslaagd logo voor mijn briefpapier, waarvoor mijn oprechte dank. Dit jonge en dynamische bedrijf is momenteel over te nemen. Geïnteresseerd ?